I Have Waited For You
by Aria Snow
Summary: Tomoe has recovered from his ordeal as well as his memories from 500 years ago after Nanami cured him of the curse ailing him. But now Nanami is paying the price for her time traveling and is now ill. Nothing the trusty kitsune can't handle; he waited centuries for her, after all... TomoeXNanami


A/N: So not many of my readers may know this but I am a big fan of Kami-sama Kiss, particularly TomoeXNanami here. What can I say I just love anime guys with cute fuzzy fox or cat features, hahaha blame the fact I like cute and fuzzy things, oops. *hears Mizuki and Tomoe fighting in the background* Oh dear, what was that?

Nanami: Seems they are arguing over me again, Aria-sama.

Me: *notices* Eeek! My MY LIMITED EDITIION OUTAKU STUFF, NUUUU! *chases after them*

Nanami: Well guess that leaves me to explain stuff, oh dear. Anways this is a bit of a AU if you would with fun twists and turns and laughs. X3 Now I better go help Aria-sama make sure Tomoe-kun and Mizuki don't destroy the entire work studio! *rushes off*

* * *

It was a rather cold day out as snow gently fell that evening at the shrine grounds. Covering the land completely in fluffy white blanket of cold. The leafing trees were bare until spring would come. It was a few days after the events of Nanami's crazy adventure into the past to save Tomoe's life...and it had succeeded. Said fox was lounging out on the roof, gazing out to the horizon. Everything that happened over centuries ago playing over in his mind. He gave a sigh in frustration of trying to process everything that had happened. It wouldn't do him any good to push himself too hard right now.

Mikage had warned him he might be sore for a few days; a side effect of the curse of been lifted. He left out a grunt as he tenderly touched his sore shoulder. _"This is nothing compared to what she's going through right now."_ he thought as he jumped down a little clumsier then he normally would have. His thoughts went back to Nanami as his ears pressed back and tail swayed anxiously. That idiot had time traveled more then even a deity would have let alone a human.

"Everything alright Tomoe?"Tomoe's ear twitched at the familiar voice of his previous master, Mikage.

The now nomadic deity was sitting there on the patio enjoying some hot sake made by that snake. The blonde looked calm and content as he sat there in his winter kimono.

"Why is it your concern?"he replied.

"Tomoe, I know you well enough to know when you're worried. it's about Nanami isn't it?"Mikage said before taking of a sip from his warm still steaming sake.

Tomoe's ears perked as he flinched from the deity having hit the nail right on the head. Damn it, he could never hide anything from him...always reading him like a book. "Ah ha, so it is! You needn't worry, Tomoe. Why don't you go see her?"urged Mikage. But the fox was already inside before Mikage could finish up, much to his amusement.

Tomoe hurried over to her room, trying hard to keep as quiet as possible in case she was asleep. Gently he slid the door open and there she was, fast asleep in her bed. He went over to her side and sat at her side. Her face was flushed with fever and pale from pain and exhaustion. He hated seeing her like this and hated not being able to do much to help her. With the most gentlest of caresses he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Hm...Tomoe..."His ears perked before smiling fondly as he saw her lean into his touch.

The cloth that was on her forehead he noticed had fallen off so he put a new one on her forehead, "It's alright Nanami, I'm right here when you need me."

Yes, he was not ever gonna let her slip out of his grasp ever again. He had waited 500 years for her, he could wait for her to get back to feeling better. For now he had very little intentions of leaving her side.

The next morning it seems the storm outside had gotten worse over the night as the burnette's eyes slowly opened having been woken up by a sudden "thump" from the wind outside. She felt really sore and stiff as she moved to sit up, wanting to get up to close the window that had blown up from the wind force. But she felt a firm and gentle clawed hand force her back down into bed. She looked over to see a face she was overjoyed to see: Tomoe.

"Tomoe-?"she asked hoarsely, but found a clawed finger to her lips before he got up and closed the window and locked it.

"You shouldn't be gettining out of bed yet, so listen to me for once and rest...please."said the familar, a look of rare worry and concern being allowed to show.

Damn...he looked like a train wreck in her eyes right now. H-Had he been tending to her all this time after she had passed out after he had resealed the contract with her? On one side that made her heart soar with glee that he cared so much. But on the other she felt bad she had made the one she loved and her friends so worried.

"Um, Tomoe I'm happy you're alright."she said with a smile.

It stunned the fox but only for a second before he let out a sigh, shaking his head as he smiled down at her. He moved over to her side once more. "Lets just focus on you getting better, Nanami. Do you want anything?"

Nanami thought for a moment, her stomach growling very loudly. It left her feeling embarrassed as Tomoe stared dumbfounded for a moment. He then chuckled as he got up. Of course she would be hungry after that little adventure and having been asleep the last few days. And that pout she was showing now was just too cute.

"N-Not funny..."whined Nanami in protest.

"Just stay there in bed I'm going to the kitchen."Tomoe then left and quietly closed the door behind him.

With a strong sense of purpose in his step he hurried over and rolled up his sleeves and got to work digging through one of recipe books he knew a lot of her favorites were in. But he knew it needed to be something easy to eat but warm as well. _"Hm, let's see...hamburger steak? Hm, no...ah this one should do."_ he thought with a smirk. Quickly he got to prepping the food and started cooking up a simple stew. Normally Tomoe would be tossing in mushrooms which she despised with all her being.  
No, just this once he could oblige her wishes. After all it was he job as her mate to care for her and protect her right. His ear twitched at hearing a fair amount of noise in the next room over. With a growl and not particularly looking too pleased as he dashed outside to see one snake familiar and crow tengu going at it. His eye twitched as he ignited a ball of fox fire in the palm of his hand and shot it right at them, forcing them both to jump apart in fright and surprise.

"Would you both shut up before I make you, you are both far too noisy!"he snarled.

Mizuki truly looked ashamed and embarrassed at his actions as he knew why. His lady and mistress, Lady Nanami was recovering from her countless number of time jumps she had performed in order to find a cure for his senior familiar. _"He's right...we'll end up disturbing my mistress if we keep this up."_ thought Mizuki.

"Sorry Tomoe, if it's for Lady Nanami I'll quiet down."the snake was quick to say, Kurama still looking annoyed at said snake.

"You better."he growled before going back inside, tail still thrashing about from his temper.

It wasn't long before the stew was finished along with some herbal tea. He quickly dished out the others' portions and left them in the kitchen before taking her's with him back to her room and closed the door behind him. "Mamoru mind making sure those two idiots don't cause trouble for Nanami?"he asked quickly, said monkey nodded and hurried out of the room.

The said land deity in question was sitting in her bed, reading her favorite romance novels again. Well at least she some what listened to him by staying in her room like he requested. he went over to her and set the tray with food down, catching her attention.

"Tomoe, welcome back~"she said with her usual bright smile..though looking more tired then usual. She looked at the tray and boy did it smell good. Quickly she put her book aside and made a motion to reach out for the spoon but flinch in pain, her hand tingling a bit.

"Easy, don't push yourself."he quickly scolded as he grabbed the bowl and spoon in his own hands. "You're such a handful, but I guess I can help you."

Nanami blushed a little at what he was suggesting. But maybe he was right and she did push herself a tad too far. She had forced herself out of bed earlier just for her books...maybe she should have listened.

"I-i'm sorry Tomoe...but can you help me?"she asked.

He gave a gentle smile that he shared only with her, "You need only ask, Nanami."

So with Tomoe's help Nanami before long finished as much of the food as she could and a bit of tea. With that same care and tenderness he helped her lie back down and tucked her in before setting a fresh cloth to her forehead.

"You'll be better before you know it, Nanami then we'll go somewhere, just you and me."he soothed, stroking her fondly.

"I'd like that very much, Tomoe."she said in delight.

"Where would you like to go?"inquired the fox in curiosity.

Nanami thought for a moment. There were lots of places she wanted to go but had been holding off cause she just couldn't afford to do so. But an idea came forward; a trip she had wanted to do for awhile. "Can we go back to the hot springs, just us this time?"

Tomoe looked out at the storm for a moment, blushing, "When the snow melts we'll go before school starts again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He could see she was starting to doze off, her energy spent. He continued to move his hand through her hair when a sudden crash from the wind caused her to squeak in fright as the power went out. She very much look frightened by the storm outside and he wasn't gonna have that! With a motion simple as breathing he created and sent small balls of his fox fire to float in the room like tiny lanterns that cast a surreal and other worldly glow that was oddly comforting and warm for the teenager. As the fox yokai moved over to lay beside her and pulled her into his protective embrace, his long fluffy tail wrapping around them. The motion along was enough to soothe the girl as she nuzzled into his warmth.

"You're not getting out of my arms this time."he gently teased in a soft tone.

Nanami chuckled, recalling the memory of when she woke up to his past self hold her like this too in that old house. Tenderly she kissed him on the cheek, "I don't plan to let you either. I love you Tomoe..."

That one act made his heart soar, his tail wagging softly as he returned the gesture as he stroked her cheek, "I love you Nanami...my Nanami." he purred softly. Gently he continued to stroke her hair, the motion very soothing for the land goddess as it eased her into slumber. Tomoe smiled, before long falling asleep himself.

Mikage came by some time later to check in on them, quietly opening the door to discover the scene of Tomoe and Nanami fast asleep with said girl held protectively in his arms. With the kindness and love of a parent he went in and put a extra blanket over the two lovebirds, feeling satisfied that his long plans had worked out. Not only in saving his friend and old familar but had made quite the fine match if he did say so. Even if they were human and yokai, the fates just seemed to have destined these two from the start. He then left the room and closed the door behind him to take care of things around the shrine while the couple got the rest ad recovery they most desperately needed.

 ** _Weeks Later..._**

Nanami and Tomoe were back to their old selves and it looked like that winter would be ending very soon by the signs nature was showing. The shrine was as noisy and rowdy as ever as yet again Nanami was trying to keep two familiars from beating the daylights out of each other. But Nanami wouldn't have it any other way, even if it at times it did stress her out.


End file.
